fanballfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Caagr98
ENF/CKINGJOY. I GET THE LAST LAUGH. BITCH. OH. AND TROLLAND IS DEAD. F/CK YOU. YOU DON'T GET A F/CKING CHOICE WHETHER OR NOT YOU WANT TO BE NAMED CAAGR98. AND YOU SURE AS HELL DON'T GET THE F/CKING RIGHT TO RENAME ME. 1 MONTH BLOCK. PLUS, ALL OF YOUR PETS HAVE BEEN CONFISCATED. LIVE WITH IT!! DMSwordsmaster Talk 19:57, August 21, 2011 (UTC) It was you who started. I just wanted to test. I'm pretty sure another admin will unblock me. Why can't you take a joke? And I think I proved others can rename users too. 20:10, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Pfft. Its good to have hope. (Even if its a slim chance) Enjoy your block. Also, talk editing removed. Live with it. DMSwordsmaster Talk 20:13, August 21, 2011 (UTC) BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARG! Translation: What happened? 21:14, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Just to tell you Gamelover, Theres been a conversation with me and Caagr... Thinkatock 21:18, August 21, 2011 (UTC) I meant, what's with this renaming stuff? 21:34, August 21, 2011 (UTC) You think Caagr will come back?D7015 TalkFactory 21:53, August 21, 2011 (UTC) He is DMS said one month. Thinkatock 22:10, August 21, 2011 (UTC) *Facepalm* I ment will he come back to Fan-Ball after this experience.D7015 TalkFactory 00:02, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Talk rights removed, block tripled. Just keep running your fat lips... DMSwordsmaster Talk 10:29, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Well, @David well maybe maybe not cuz he maybe got bored. Thinkatock 00:06, August 25, 2011 (UTC) I'm about to slam my head so hard.... Since C98's unblocked, he can claim all of the pets that were confiscated which are not adopted.... upon C98 responding to this message. Wow, and all that, from JUST missing those TWO GOGDARN NUMBERS! 14:47, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, it's stupid. 19:54, August 25, 2011 (UTC) That means he doesn't get Cerberus Tree, Mini Eos, Cultus, and Depression. DMSwordsmaster Talk 20:07, August 25, 2011 (UTC) : Guess I'll better work on re-claiming the rest of the confiscated pets for him, huh? I'm on it. 20:15, August 25, 2011 (UTC) : I mean you don't HAVE to... He could just re-adopt them a week at a time... y'know... make it longer... Feh. Evil thoughts. I know. DMSwordsmaster Talk 20:20, August 25, 2011 (UTC) :: It was a special case IMO, so why not? Besides, I was just finishing.... :: 20:37, August 25, 2011 (UTC) :: Pets are claimed. Please update you pets list. 20:40, August 25, 2011 (UTC) :::Will try. 21:06, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Plan Won't Work. ARGUMENT CLOSED. DO NOT POST ANYTHING ELSE. And no. This is not a threat. This is a statement. Nothing will happen to me. The reason? I'm too deep-seated in this wiki. I've contributed several fairly important things on this wiki that many people will agree are both important (Pet Hospital, etc) and amusing (Trix stories, etc). If I vanish, so will all of that. And not only that, the person that inspired SEVERAL people to do fan art (Ludicrine, for example) will vanish. You ARE aware that I was one of the people who created the fan-art craze on the DB wiki, right? And that I'm one of the people who founded this wiki and brought it from the ground up? You see, I play too important of a role to be removed. The most that WOULD happen to me is that my admin may get revoked for a small time. And I can live with that. But if I get banned, all of what I have made will vanish. And I'm fairly certain people don't want that to happen. So, as you may guess, nothing will happen to me. Oh, and one last thing. You apparently do not grasp the concept of trolling (Ironic, as you started the trolland series). Trolling is purposely trying to piss people off. Its constantly arguing in order to make the other person mad. Also, its not to be taken seriously (Which you fail to realize). Also, as Rule whatever states, reaction to a troll is a troll's victory. So yeah. And no, I won't ban you. I want to see your reaction to this. Good day. #REDIRECT User:DMSwordsmister/Signature 15:05, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Why do you try to make your this page a redirect to your signature? And yeah, that's your only response, troll. And to all others, who might not understand what's going on, I tried adding a poll on the main page. What should happen to DMSwordsmaster? Remove adminship Remove adminship and ban Nothing POLL CLOSED! Continously vandalising User:Caagr98 and removing User:Caagr98/Trolland, renaming Caagr98 to Caagr, and banning Caagr98 for testing the same thing. He showed me the button... He has also done some of these against User:Poisonshot and User:TheFanMaster. Find something he hasn't done. I used "If I get banned and this poll gets removed, could you take that as an infinite amount of votes on "Remove adminship and ban"? I'll surely get in trouble for saying The Unquestionable Truth." as summary, but he removed it completely without reason. I reverted his edit, ("Reverting VANDALISM. Yes, removal of content is vandalism. Live with it. Or should it be a blog? NO, IT SHOULDN'T.") which he responded to with this message. And yes, I understand what trolling means. Does that mean I must use that definition? 15:17, August 26, 2011 (UTC) So. You're really going to try to put a major dent in this wiki just because you're butthurt? You DO realize if something happens (Which most likely won't) MANY things from this wiki vanish too? So the best thing you can do is shut up and live with the fact that trolland is dead and you got blocked for changing an admins name out of spite, OR you can continue your futile struggle and risk the chance of damaging the wiki. Choose your poison (which I bet I know your response). And, not to mention, do you care that you might be hated for this? Think of it this way- I'm friends with an admin and the founder of this wiki? And that I have a mutual relationship with the other two admins? If I vanish, I don't think they'll take kindly to you doing that. Of course, you won't care and just leave the wiki after this out of fear you get attacked. So yes. Also, as you notice, I'm winning the votes so far. At 4:00 PM (my time, mind you) we will end the poll and see what happens then. DMSwordsmaster Talk 15:34, August 26, 2011 (UTC) I could accept your stay on the Wiki. But I won't do that until you stop abusing your powers, or lose them. 15:44, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Then let's make a deal. I'll stop abusing my powers against you if you both remove this poll and accept that Trolland is dead along with all its inhabitants. Also, do note that most of my abuse is easily correctable- Renaming Poisonshot, making a 1 hour block and removing it 5 seconds later, constantly rollbacking your edits, etc... Its all a joke. I'm usually never serious with my abuse, and I do it as simple jokes to make people pissed off (Trolling). Right now, the only times I HAVE been serious with admin was either against trolls, Poisonshot's spam, logologologologologologologo (you get it) and against you now. I can be serious when I choose. I just choose not to most of the time. I like to have FUN. Its just that some people don't get that its not serious (Poisonshot, you, etc) and go berserk about it. DMSwordsmaster Talk 15:52, August 26, 2011 (UTC) I accept removing the poll. I accept that you don't like Trolland. But I don't accept that you remove Trolland. If you do things if not to, then atleast that annoy others just for fun, then why can't I do things that doesn't even annoy others, just for fun? 16:03, August 26, 2011 (UTC) This is my only offer. Accept it, or open the polls and lets see who wins then. DMSwordsmaster Talk 16:06, August 26, 2011 (UTC) :All images created by the user and posted on Wikia are PROPERTY OF WIKIA. That's why "Deathdemon" on the Stick Ranger Wiki wasn't deleted after my request. Yeah, I was pissed to hear it too. So even if DMS leaves, his pet contributions and things will remain as property of Wikia Central. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 16:36, August 26, 2011 (UTC) :Also. Just keep Trolland... I don't see how this is a big deal. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 16:36, August 26, 2011 (UTC) What's even wrong with Trolland? Check this. It doesn't violate any copyrights, there was even a disclaimer. It's not an attack page, even though they attacked Poisonshot. I don't think it's a promotional page. It doesn't have any personal information to show. And it's certainly not a biography of any living person. 16:41, August 26, 2011 (UTC) :Once anyone posts anything on Wikia, it stays and is property of Wikia. I'm not pretending to understand their policies, but I understand that much. (Community Central:Licensing) And was Trolland destroyed in a war or something? : Waddle D33 Talk ಠ_ಠ 17:08, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Nope, he just removed it, with not much of a no reason at all. 17:16, August 26, 2011 (UTC) That was the excuse, yes. Feh. When I raeg, stuff gets fucked up. Fine. Keep Trolland. But let it have NOTHING to do with me. DMSwordsmaster Talk 19:50, August 26, 2011 (UTC) ARGUMENT CLOSED. DO NOT POST ANYTHING ELSE. Okay. 20:03, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Coding stuff... What's the difference between .js and .css? Waddle D33 Talk ಠ_ಠ 17:30, August 26, 2011 (UTC) ...No idea. Maybe... They work differently? Thanks for asking. 17:52, August 26, 2011 (UTC) I found the answer (sort of) in Yahoo! Answers. Thanks anyway. Waddle D33 Talk ಠ_ಠ 18:53, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Hmmm? what do you mean with "she's no machine"? ----dryfclr5 The Pit Stop is for machines, and she is no machine. 19:01, August 26, 2011 (UTC) ENOUGH. If you continue to harrass Dryfcr about Sssplosive, I WILL block you. And yes, Harrassing IS liable to be blocked for. You lost Sssplosive. Deal with it. Like I said, if you continue to harrass him, you will get a 1 week block as well as 1 month on the blacklist in all categories. DMSwordsmaster Talk 09:30, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Okay, but I'll not fix the signature. I've clearly stated that he'll get it when I get Sssplosive. I won't harass him, but I won't help him. If it's not okay for you to do so, I'll shut the Signature Shop down completely. 14:47, August 29, 2011 (UTC) A question that shouldn't be asked. Can the Spirit species be used? 13:05, August 29, 2011 (UTC) :P.S. I'm sorry about Sssplosive. If it'll make you any happier, I present to you the fix of Creeper (From to ). If you don't want it, I can always put it up for adoption. Just remember one thing: You can't advance in life without the right humor. Have a nice day. 13:30, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Spirit can be used, your Creeper is much better, and I'm still sad about the mistreatment of Sssplosive, but I'll just ignore Dryfclr5. 15:09, August 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- What happened with Sssplosive/Caagr98/Dryfclr5? Waddle D33 Talk ಠ_ಠ 20:57, August 29, 2011 (UTC) : C98 said that I should've put Sssposive under Code 1 by the time he was blocked (did not recieve instrucion), Dry wanted me to paint Sssplosive, I painted it, and then C98 got mad and demanded Sssposive back. Then I don't know what sense made afterwards. Look here.... : 21:10, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Leveling Station Your request is completed. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 21:19, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Trolland VS Fanland I accepted your invitation about the war. There will be a war between Trolland army and Fanland army (As soon as I finish it). ~TFMaster~ Talk Page 10:51, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Lord Fannus Yes, it is kind of copied from you. So, credits to you. Just dont hold that as a crime. ~TFMaster~ Talk Page 11:10, September 8, 2011 (UTC) We count it as a crime, point 6. And remember that we're completely ignoring the concept of mortality, and as always when warring, we've disabled all kinds of wireless signals in Trolland, as our systems count lasers as wireless. But of course you'll ignore it all and just come berserking, as you never check your answers. And we have more allies than you. By the way, your Generic Fanbo is a clone of our General Trollface. And we sneak-started. 15:01, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Uh oh. I suggest you warn Trolland. It appears that the units at my Seashore Base, which I have NO control over, has declared Trolland an enemy for unknown reasons. Note that I am not involved with this. I do not know their motives, nor do I know who's commanding them. All I do is live there. And do note that they are much stronger then any of the enemies Trolland has faced. All of them. And if you decide to revert this because "I made a promise" do take note that it is NOT FUCKING ME DOING THIS. I'm just warning you. BUT WAIT. I never promised anyrhing. All I said to do about Trolland was "Let it have nothing to do with me." I never promised jackshit. If I want to come back and "interfere" with Fagland, I sure as hell can. Anything else? DMSwordsmaster Talk 15:24, September 8, 2011 (UTC) We accept this simply because Caagr98 uses the same excuse for us. But if it's your base, how come you have no control over them? Something about Cornelius Raegface? By the way, Spellcheck says "Trollandsignature" is a misspelling of "Uncontrollability", which is a good summary of us. And interfering with Fanland is very okay, as it doesn't affect us directly. 15:39, September 8, 2011 (UTC) The problem was that Lord Trollus II was kidnapped by Carvorus and the Seashore Base. Also, I simply made the Seashore Base. I let them rule themselves, similar to how Lord Trollus runs an anarchy. Also gotta love how you answered once I proved Caagr98 wrong about me making some fake promise. Despite this, I remain neutral in your confrontation. I also request you do not attack my Seashore Base. If you were to, I would have to get involved. And everyone knows that any fight with me is a lost cause. DMSwordsmaster Talk 15:42, September 8, 2011 (UTC) And one last thing. This sorta adds on to the problems, but... Yeah, they're attacking Trolland. They set fire to most of the major buildings, and they set fire to Trololong, meaning every time he/she goes over that one spot, he gets burned. They're also pretty much burning down everything in sight. ITS A FLAME WAR!! Ok, jokes aside, this is getting preeeetty bad. For you, of course. DMSwordsmaster Talk 15:55, September 8, 2011 (UTC) When we said "We accept this simply because Caagr98 uses the same excuse for us", we were referring to your "Note that I am not involved with this", not "I never promised jackshit". And Lord Trollus II is currently playing with Scooby. Are you sure they didn't get one of our many dummies? And how are we supposed to defend ourselves if we are not supposed to attack them? Of course we accept not to have anything with you to do, but only if you do the same to us. We cannot "rule" a country if someone is bombing us and we aren't allowed to defend ourselves. We hope we didn't sound too hostile to you. 16:01, September 8, 2011 (UTC) 1- I said you couldn't attack the Seashore Base. I never said anything about not fighting them back. 2- Don't pull the Dummy crap. It ruins suspense. 3- Despite our issues, I have tried arguing with the commander of the Seashore Base forces, Commander Skull. However, he seems hell bent on carrying this out. And if I were to kill him, the Skeleton Soldiers would all go insane. The Maso and Sado commandos might not be assisting them, but there are 20 fold more Skeleton Soldiers then all of the Maso/Sado commandos combined. And I can't afford to get my pets killed because of that. As it stands, feel free to fight off the enemies attacking Trolland (if you can. They don't use bullet weapons. They use special energy guns that takes power from anything it can take, except the Maso Commandos, who use Flamethrower/Energy Grenade launchers). Just do not attack the Seashore Base directly. Also... Try not to rely on the whole "Grasp morality concept". its very annoying. DMSwordsmaster Talk 16:28, September 8, 2011 (UTC) ZE WAR To Trolland: I have complete faith in you for winning against TFM's army (W D33 himself said that his pets alone could probably take down him as there is only one member), but I wish to be fair. I will offer you a free weapon from my User:Ludicrine/Pet Pistols|Pet Pistol store that will be customized to your choice. I will offer Fanland the same. Best regards, LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 19:58, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Why do everyone talk to Trolland on my talk? Trolland has an own talk page. 20:03, September 8, 2011 (UTC) :Sorry... LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 20:45, September 8, 2011 (UTC) :We talk to YOU because Trolland's talk page won't inform you of any new messages. And, since technically, You created Trolland, we message you for details. Anyways, I see that rain put out the fires on Trolland... How did the battle go? DMSwordsmaster Talk 21:02, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Oh, I understand. I don't know how the battle's going, however. 21:11, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Ok. I'll send Sputnik up there (my pet, mind you) to see what's going on. He has very good vision. I'll get back to you when he sends back data. DMSwordsmaster Talk 21:16, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Okay. I guess he's immune to rain? 21:17, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Since when does rain damage? River's rain can damage because it has acid in it. This is regular rain. He's still sending data, but from what I've seen, the situation looks grim. For Trolland, of course. The Skeleton Soldiers completely swarmed several major locations. From data I've seen, they're about to storm Mount Trololo. I suggest you evacuate Lord Trollus and all major "leaders" of Trolland immediately. If not, they will certainly be killed by the sheer number of Skeleton Soldiers. DMSwordsmaster Talk 21:22, September 8, 2011 (UTC) I think rain can shortcut certain things like satellites. 21:24, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Well, Sputnik isn't an actual satellite. He's just a pet that resembles one. He also has a waterproof camera on him which he's using to send me data. I suggest you inform Lord Trollus that the Skeleton Soldiers are at the castle gate. If you want, I can send my Red Fairy Warship (some carpy thing on the DB wiki I made for a contest) to pick them all up. DMSwordsmaster Talk 21:26, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Might be a good idea to send that warship, sinse I think you said those soldiers have surrounded Mt. Trololo. 21:29, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Ok. Do note that the Warship can't actually attack. It can only retrieve the Trolland heads to take them to saftey. Do note if you do this, Trolland will have been occupied by the Seashore Army. Do you really want for me to do this? ...Of course you do. It would have been taken over anyways. The soldiers would have simply killed Trollus. Ok. Sending warship. DMSwordsmaster Talk 21:59, September 8, 2011 (UTC) I'mma sending attack drones. ... What? "expected a ";" before statement "if""? ... CURSE YOU C++!!!LazroTalk 19:11, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Attack drones? On who? If you're planning on sending them to Trolland, good luck. They've got high powered SAMs (S'urface to '''A'ir 'M'issiles) set up all over Trolland. They'll probably shoot them down before they enter the airspace to attack. They've completely destroyed Trolland... I wish I could do something, but in order to keep me out of it, their new leader, Commander Skull, threatened to kill my pets if I try anything. However, not all of the soldiers are on his side- Only the Skeleton Soldiers are with him. The Sado and Maso commandos are not. However, the Skeleton Soldiers outnumber the Commandos by 20 fold. So yeah... They'd get swarmed and killed by all of the soldiers... Things are looking grim. DMSwordsmaster Talk 20:16, September 9, 2011 (UTC) You are underestimating our great country. Look at this. 12:23, September 11, 2011 (UTC) You do realize they are trained to deal with earthquakes, right? You are underestimating the skill of the soldiers. It is far greater then you can imagine. Of course, not that I'm praising them over Trolland, its just that they're incredibly skilled and all. DMSwordsmaster Talk 16:13, September 11, 2011 (UTC) It's just the beginning. As HankGuideDude so wisely said in the Adoption Center B, the laws of physics work differently in Trolland. This means Trolland isn't just any country. Trolland don't like intruders. So Trolland might decide to crush the soldiers it's own way. Even as we're speaking, Trolland is doing it's best. Those of the soldiers exploring the caves are trapped, and on their way to a hot surprise. The rest will soon find out their vehicles are unusable. Just wait until the plants starts trolling... How about the grass starting to send out poison gases? Alright, they're using some devices to extract the oxygen out of the air. But if there's no oxygen left? And some other plants might start strangling them. Trolland hasn't had this fun for ages. Who's underestimating who? 17:04, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Congratulations. Using their internet connection, they read this post. Guess what? They've decided to completely blow up Trolland now. And lets see the laws of physics work against it getting blown the fuck out of. They've set nukes all over the surface and underground. Its gonna detonate in... Oh, now. DMSwordsmaster Talk 16:58, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, a bit too late. As you can see, the nuclear explosion completely vaporized Trolland and anyone still alive on it. The Skeleton Soldiers fled the area before it exploded. And the bombs Trolland threw into the ocean were duds anyways. The real bombs were disguised as Trollstools. Also, as it seems TMS has completely lost connection for some reason, the only 4 survivors are Trollus, Trollus II, G.Trollface, and Prof.Trollock. And one of them is still being held by Cornelius. DMSwordsmaster Talk 17:06, September 11, 2011 (UTC) There's only 1 plan of action remaining. I'm going to send the Fairy Warship on a collision course with the Seashore Base. I'm ordering all Maso and Sado commandos to attack Skeleton Soldiers, as well as assist the Trollfaces. Trollus, G.Trollface, and Trollock will bail out before it crashes. The explsion will severely damage the base. The Commandos will serve as a distraction as the Trolls will make their way to the Command Tower, which has a secret underground passage that will take you to Commander Skull. You MUST kill him. I pray for your success. Do it for Trolland. And I am unable to help you, as I am currently in the highest security prison area on Seashore Base. But do not worry about me. Kill Commander Skull. He is the instigator behind all of this. That is all. Godspeed, gentlemen. DMSwordsmaster Talk 17:12, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Nukes under the ground? Not possible. And Trolland is bigger than you think. It goes a long way under sea level. The continent will rise from under water, and the new landmass will probably be known as New Trolland. Or just Trolland. And one more thing: The Skeleton Soldiers were blown up. Their vehicles were destroyed in a landslide. And in a last-ditch effort to fight back, Trolland made sure some of the rubble would hit the location the intruders came from. Trolland couldn't know we agreed not to attack your Seashore Base. So... Not our fault. We can send some supplies to build a new one, though. But please make sure the soldiers don't attack us. 17:20, September 11, 2011 (UTC) You don't quite get it. They blew ALL of it up. They knew of the underwater portions. They know everything. You buffoons don't seem to get it. These are trained professionals. They were trained by '''ME. They know to expect the unexpected. They know to check every corner, check things twice. They are the most skilled soliders on the planet. They won't fall for stupid tricks some living continent will pull. They destroyed all of Trolland.All of your stupid attempts to bring it back by some ridiculous means won't fucking work. Stop with it. DMSwordsmaster Talk 17:26, September 11, 2011 (UTC) They didn't have enough time to explore all of the caves. They are very large. And they were collapsed before your soldiers were done with even 1% of it. Did they really blow up a fourth of the planet? And we're really interested in how the soldiers fled without any working vehicles. 17:36, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Because shut up. Simply because the laws of Trolland do not apply to them. Because they don't. And they also managed to destroy 1/4 of the planet, which was Trolland. Because they did. I can play your game too. They didn't need a reason to do it. They just did it. DMSwordsmaster Talk 17:56, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Trolland can have some random island in my Sacred Forest Sanctuary, my private world. Just leave the Trolland survivors by the Steroid Tree, I made it into the only gateway there. And how much you ever scan it with your hi-tech Nanoscanners or Magi-Detect EX. devices, you won't find anything strange about it except the Steroids. And I'm pretty sure Prof. Trollock has some records of the science. I had some copies of the books, I wanted to read them to get to know Trolland's history better and stuff like that. 18:13, September 11, 2011 (UTC) I do love how you constantly reveal all your little secrets online. It helps me destroy things that impede my plan. The steroid tree was just cut down, and the gateway was destroyed. Thank you for telling us. To be on the safe side, we'll have several hundred Skeleton Soldiers guard what's left of the entrance, in case any Trolls go there for sanctuary. They will get no sanctuary, only death. ~Commander Skull. And Trolland was destroyed, do you not remember? How will you have a fragment of something that does not exist? And don't say because you can, because that doesn't work. Because it doesn't. ~Commander Skull Sorry, but the Steroid Tree just regrew. It will continue to do so every time you cut it down. If you continue, I'll protect it by a secret forcefield of my own, with consequences I won't tell you about other than your unability to cut the tree down. I'll make a temporary gateway somewhere else for the Trollfaces, but I won't tell where. Just give me the command of your Fairy Warship. The reason I've told this much is that nobody can use the info anyway I can't easily counter. And if I take a pinch of sand, and you nuke the beach, does my pinch of sand disappear? 18:38, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Then why hasn't it regrew? As you can see, I managed to destroy the tree and destroy your new portal. BECAUSE I CAN. You are no longer a godmodder in this story. I AM. ~Commander Skull Also, Trollus, GTrollface, and Trollock are all dead. I personally executed each and every one of them. You have lost the war. You have felt my wrath. Trolland is dead. All the trolls are dead. Trollus II was killed by Raegface. You have felt the power of the Seashore Base. Why? BECAUSE I CAN. ~Commander Skull e_eLazroTalk 20:54, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Well Then... In compensation for the loss of the entire continent of Trolland, I grant you permission to claim any reasonable amount of unowned land on the Fanballian continent. ZoshiXProfileTalk 01:58, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Wars over and sheet, and this is how it goes. Don't worry. Nothing too horrible happens to you. So yeah. Busted out of the prison just before your Trolland heads got executed. Killed Skull and used a special venom a group of rebel scientists made before I broke out. Pretty much caused all of the Skeleton Soldiers to freeze. Not literally, just staying still. We then found the machine Skull used to control them and destroyed it. So yeah, revolts over and Trollus is alive. After that, sent some troops to Corfaggot's base and took Trollus II back. Killed him (Corfaggot) as a bonus. So in the end, Trollus and the family's alive, and everythings almost good. ...Ok, you lost Trolland. We got that covered too. ZoshiX has already provided you with the option to take any unclaimed territory (reasonable, mind you) so that the Trolls can start to repopulate. I WAS going to go with something like this at the end of the Mini RP we did, but you ruined it because you pushed your ideas too far. The thing about my stories is that situations get worse before they get better. Realise that the next time we RP. If it looks bad, it will usually get better. Oh, and you can come back now. Good day. DMSwordsmaster Talk 23:35, September 13, 2011 (UTC) War Fill this up when you are ready to battle - And this is the actual war grounds. Not either Trolland and Fanland - ~TFMaster~ Talk Page 16:37, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Things are looking bad for Fagland. (Fanland) the only thing you'll kill successfully are the Green Smiley Walkers. And that's if they're not genetically modified or something. DMSwordsmaster Talk 20:22, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Trolland, would you like for me to send a couple thousand Skeleton Soldiers? They're stronger then the GSWs (if they aren't genetically modified or something) DMSwordsmaster Talk 20:24, September 14, 2011 (UTC) No thanks. The GSW's are just there for fun. And it's just completely normal GSWs from OS. Well, I crated them in my lab, but they are identical to the ones from OS. 20:50, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Hey, can I fight for you? With the provisions from my army, of course. LazroTalk 21:27, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Aww. I bet it would have been amusing to watch a few thousand enemies just absolutely swarm those fags. Oh well. DMSwordsmaster Talk 21:35, September 14, 2011 (UTC) @Teh Graep Nothing, until TFM understands the war is on and sops removing every sign of war. @DMS I actually have pretty many thousands of GSW's. 21:51, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Unlike the SKeleton Soldiers, however, they can't do much of shit. They're slow and weak. My Skeleton Soldiers are fucking swarmers. They're twice as fast as regular stickmen, (4x, if you set them on fire) and they can actually do decent damage. DMSwordsmaster Talk 21:53, September 14, 2011 (UTC) I know, but I think weak soldiers are more fun. Farore can warp them on the enemies heads so they can't see anything, for example. Can your SkeleSoldiers do so? 22:04, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Actually, they can do something better. Farore could warp one over and enemy's head so he could ram his bayonet through his skull. The walker would do, like, 3 damage, then get blown away. What would be more amusing, warp 1-hit point wonders to enemies, or warp burning maniacs to enemies and watch them struggle to fight them off? DMSwordsmaster Talk 22:17, September 14, 2011 (UTC) GSW's are still more fun. 05:29, September 15, 2011 (UTC) And if you wonder why there's a Splodeling in the back rows, he needs training. I want him to reach LV 80 ASAP. 05:31, September 15, 2011 (UTC) ...GOD DAMNIT I WANT TO KILL SOMETHING. ARGH. LET ME KILL THESE FUCKERS. I'M FUCKING PISSED OFF. DMSwordsmaster Talk 20:26, September 16, 2011 (UTC) I was just about to upload a new version of the army pic, you can have what's left. 20:33, September 16, 2011 (UTC) I suggest getting all of your allies out of there. If not, I fear they may die in my blind rage. DMSwordsmaster Talk 20:42, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Done. I left the GSW's, but you can get rid of them yourself if you want to. BTW, some of the GSW's forms a secret message. Can you find it? 20:55, September 16, 2011 (UTC) I see it but... WTF is it? Also, you forgot your UFO. DMSwordsmaster Talk 20:59, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Can't you read it? LOL. Also, it's TACM's ufo. 21:00, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I see it. LOL. DMSwordsmaster Talk 21:33, September 16, 2011 (UTC) You Forgot a Lord Trollus! Didn't you have a Bunny Form at some point? LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 22:04, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, but it's so ugly I didn't want to add it. 06:49, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Borrow I need to borrow Mapiru for a bit. I need her to make an invention. She will return unscathed. This invention will be revolutionary in getting around. DMSwordsmaster Talk 23:17, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Okay. 16:24, November 6, 2011 (UTC) The Best Troll Gif so far. GABEN. DMSwordsmaster Talk 03:11, November 15, 2011 (UTC) : Gabe Over, man. 03:27, November 15, 2011 (UTC) : *Evil Laugh* Err... WTF? 06:39, November 15, 2011 (UTC) HEY. CLAIM JACK OR WE'LL THROW HIM IN THE ADOPTION CENTER. LAST WARNING. ~DMS :You can put him in the AC if you want. I guess you can take the rest of my pets too. Remember: this one is not a pet. 10:18, January 8, 2012 (UTC) :So you've left here? Feh. No skin off my teeth. Fine, I'll let HGD know. DMSwordsmaster Talk 17:54, January 8, 2012 (UTC) ::Yep. Someone else can make pet no. 1337, too. 17:55, January 8, 2012 (UTC) boop *prods dusty scrolls with long stick* ' ZoshiX Talk' 23:10, December 11, 2013 (UTC) :I think he/she's kind of dead, ZX. DMSwordsmaster Talk 23:11, December 11, 2013 (UTC) :Hush you. Let a young boy dream. ' ZoshiX Talk' 23:15, December 11, 2013 (UTC) ::Young boy my right arse cheek. DMSwordsmaster Talk 23:39, December 11, 2013 (UTC)